


Под чёрным солнцем

by Katzhen



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzhen/pseuds/Katzhen
Summary: Сборник стихов по Психопаспорту.





	1. Исповедь инспектора Симоцуки

В лабиринтах смертей бесконечно противно. Глупо -   
Идиотам шагов не считать бесконечный путь.  
Но решение я принимала одной минутой,  
А расхлебывать будем все вместе и как-нибудь.

Нет, вернее, расхлёбывать им, ну, а мне – держаться.  
Я давно прокляла и себя, и свою судьбу.  
Я бы рада уйти, но… в «исчезнуть нельзя остаться»  
Вот посмотришь, подумаешь… «Струсить? Как я могу?!»

Как посметь, мне, скажите, заглядывая им в лица?  
Как посметь, мне сломаться и чувствовать этот взгляд?  
Временами мне кажется, болью за то сторицей  
Покарала Сивилла их множество лет назад.

И глаза их навечно пропитанные той ношей,   
До сих пор испускают далёкий нездешний свет.  
Я бы, может, хотела попробовать быть похожей,  
Но такими рождаются. В этом и весь ответ -

Небесами кому-то даётся душа из стали,  
А моя, например, алюминиевый каркас.  
Мне ужасно подумать: а сколько же в них печали,  
А помимо того, добавляю я каждый раз…

Мне бы плакать и искренне каяться, как молиться,  
Понимаю давно, от меня им невзгод не счесть.  
Но не смею признаться, не смею я вам открыться.  
Извините, инспектор, простите, каратель, какая есть…


	2. ...И отправится поезд из Токио до Сендая

Людные площади, быстрые поезда.  
Ливнем смывает никчёмные голограммы.  
Время несётся отчаянно в никуда,  
Люди — герои пустой и бездушной драмы.

Поезд отходит в два ноль четыре в даль.  
Поздно надеяться, поздно искать ответы,  
Ждать и высматривать, глядя на календарь,  
Поздно. Распроданы загодя все билеты.

Синяя куртка промокла давно, и молчит эфир.  
Кто-то в отделе, наверное, тянет горячий не в меру кофе.  
Больно, когда в одного человека уходит мир.  
Глупо писать на душе акварелью карателя профиль.

Мика смеётся сквозь слёзы, идут часы.  
Сорок минут и отправится поезд из Токио до Сендая.  
Жмутся к ногам привокзальные злые псы,  
Только вот «гончие» Мику заслуженно презирают.

Месяц в Мияги, как вечность, без этих глаз,  
Тёмных, как лес, укоризненных и печальных.  
Сколько же гадостей, сколько бездумных фраз,  
Глупая бросила, колкостей не случайных!

Думала же, хотела ведь просто позвать с собой,  
По уставу положено — с этим проблем не будет…  
Оглашает перрон заглушающий ливень вой,  
К первой платформе уныло и плавно стекаются люди.

Ей бы пора семенить, как и все, к дверям,  
Чемодана скользящую ручку зажав покрепче.  
Юный инспектор боится себе доверять,  
Но… а вдруг повезёт, и от этого как-то легче.

Если он понял, а если, как раньше, простил с улыбкой?  
Если торопится, если спешит и уже в пути?  
Мокнуть и ждать, без сомнения, будет ошибкой —  
Девушка мокнет и ждет, не пытаясь глазами его найти.

…Он появляется, мокрый и с чемоданом —  
До отправления, в общем-то, десять минут —  
Чёлка прилипла, весь вид несказанно странен.  
А инспектор и рада, и нет, и боится в глаза взглянуть.

Цунемори под зонтиком тихо стоит в сторонке,  
Смотрит на них и с отчаянной горечью держит смех.  
Гино сопровождает малышку по дальним командировкам,  
Шинья сражается где-то, а ей остаётся лишь верить в его успех.


	3. Ещё не поздно

Когами курит часами, смотрясь во тьму.  
Пепел и дым непременно уносит ветер.  
Время вновь дарит Бюро бесконечную кутерьму.  
Новые лица мечтают о новом лете.

Нобу привычно вздыхает, в душе смеясь,  
Мика теряется, тонет в лучах рассвета.  
Старший инспектор до глупого верит в связь  
И реинкарнацию всеми забытого лета.

Красной помадой испорченный воротник  
Прячет Яёй, прикрывая ладонью тонкой.  
Мизуи неизменно во снах кричит  
И считает себя лишь ненужной пустой картонкой.

Кладбище, снова охваченное весной,  
Пахнет сиренью и сакуры ранним цветом.  
Юный инспектор боится себя одной,  
Плачет, тоскует и хочет найти ответы.

Пара девчонок обнявшись сидит в траве.  
Волосы нежно ласкает сквозняк апрельский.  
Кажется, будто бы призрак шуршит в листве,  
Будто бы старший инспектор возьми воскресни…

Пусто под плитами, пусто в сердцах людей,  
Сводки досье безнадёжно безлики в своём цинизме.  
Следователь придёт через пару дней.  
Несколько дней, и закрутится в ритме жизни.

Когами где-то в далёком своём ЮВАС  
Взгляд поднимает к усеявшим небо звёздам.  
Ветер апрельский изящно танцует вальс.  
Гино надеется. Верит Акане. Ещё не поздно…


	4. Deadlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://shakai.ru/manga-read/1723/6_35/50

Двое. Апрель. Тошнотворный ритм  
Душит и красит в белый¹.  
Пахнет крыжовником от двери  
И отсыревшим мелом.

Будто бы не было ничего,  
Кварта опять на месте  
Ждёт-дожидается одного,  
Будто оно уместно.

Аники² курит и тушит грусть.  
Пепельницею – память.  
«Может, как Рёити – отрекусь?»  
Есть ли на это право?!

Двое осталось. Надежды нет.  
Горечи – слишком много.  
Слать бы к чертям, заказать билет  
К «жёлтенькому» порогу.

Он не мальчишка, ему нельзя.  
Да и к тому же глупо.  
Если кровища – его стезя,  
Быть ему тоже трупом.

Если друзей отпускать – то рок,  
Пусть и его отпустят.  
Будет кому-то плохой урок  
Весь провонявший грустью.

…Яцука больше не накричит.  
Нао – не спросит чая.  
Хохотом больше не озарит,  
Новый рассвет встречая,

Стены привычного всем Бюро  
Братство «маджонга с кием».  
Этот невиннейших их порок  
Все им давно простили.

Слишком здесь тошно и тяжело.  
Смерть пожирает лица.  
И припечатывает о дно  
Проклятая столица.

Маленькой девочке не стерпеть.  
Ей ли такая ноша?  
Рыцарем будет её теперь  
«Баловник» жизни прошлой.

Если она только – яркий луч  
В белом безличье ада,  
Значит, её повышенье пусть  
Будет ему наградой.

Он начинает считать с конца,  
Жизнь промотав в начало.  
Двадцать четыре – и у крыльца  
Дождиком застучало.

Синяя куртка, прозрачный зонт –  
Новый инспектор. Риса.  
Минус два счёта – и новый фронт.  
Два с половиной – крыса,

В белых стенах находя приют,  
Кажется, только снится.  
Двадцать. Гуляешь, пока дают –  
Юность не долго длится.

Детство, проскальзывает порой  
Лёгкою и счастливой.  
Десять. И кажется всё игрой.  
Девять. Рисуешь сливы.

Семь. Догонялки, портфель в кустах.  
Шесть. Бутерброды в школу.  
Три, еле вспомнить... Судьба в руках,  
Подчинена глаголу³.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Белый цвет – траурный в азиатской и католической традиции. В японской культуре также.  
> ² В вольном переводе с японского "братан" или "брательник". Так обращался к Сасаяме Яцука.  
> ³ "Глагол"  
> 1\. Часть речи, обозначающая действие или состояние предмета и изменяющаяся по временам, лицам и числам (грам.).  
> 2\. Речь, слово (церк.-книжн., поэт. устар.).  
> ("Толковый словарь русского языка Ушакова")


End file.
